MY Bad Boy
by XxFairyTail1
Summary: The gang are in High school now. Yes, Fairy High! Join Levy-chan in her quest to save Gajeel. JK jk... read about how Gajeel and Levy will get together, through the awesome help of friend and family. AU. :D


MY Bad Boy

Levy's POV

I woke up, from my comfy blue bed, and stretched. Yawning, I hit the snore button tiredly in my alarm clock. Sleepily, I gazed at the calendar straight across me. _Today's date is circled with a bright red marker… I wonder why…_

Suddenly my dark brown eyes snapped open, and my jaws popped open just like a fish. "Sit, shit, SHIT!" I cussed, caressing my wild blue hair, as I made a quick run to the bathroom. The next few minutes were spent hurriedly; I only remembered flying out the door in my uniform.

At school…

"Omigod, Levy-chan, you were nearly late!" Lu-chan gushed, her hands covering her mouth dramatically. "Gomen ne, Lu-chan. I forgot today's the first day of school." I admitted shamefully. Laughing we walked inside of Fairy High, eager to find out about our classes.

Author's POV

But unknown to Levy-chan, she did not notice a certain man with piercing red eyes gazing at her. Just. Like. A. STALKER! Ohohohohohohoho… *evil laughing in the background*

Gajeel's POV

"Tch, why do I have to fucking come to school today?!" I complained angrily, a purple vein sticking out of my forehead. Wendy Marvell, my cousin, shook her knees nervously, and trembles slowly, "B-but G-gajeel-kun, you p-promised me y-you'll come w-with m-me t-t-today!" She burst to tears. Oh no… I glanced at the others, frantically pleading for help. I was met with snickers though. "Hey metal crap, just suck it up and go. You promised her and—oh wait! You're not a man if you break your promise!" Flamebrain said, who burst into hysterical laughter, followed by the rest of the gang. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed Wendy by shoulder, mumbling, "Let's go," and dragged her to the damn school. The sad thing is, I can still hear the rest of them cracking up. "Bastards," I mumbled angrily.

Suddenly, I see a petite short blue haired girl talking to her bestie. Shrimp, and Bunny Girl, I recognize their faces, as they continued walking to the school gate.

"Why don't you try talking to her, huh?" I glance back at Wendy, a daredevil smirk across her face. I groaned inwardly, as I remember that she know I have crush on Shrimp. Dang it! Yep, that's it, my innocent little Wendy is bipolar. I glared deadly at the hard ground, kicking a few pebbles. "Don't wanna," I mumble.

She smirked even wider, pissing me off a whole lot. "COWARD." She emphasized the word sharply, with daggers pointing to my skull. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think she's Titania's evil little sister. "Let's go." I say, brushing off the imaginary dust from my pants. Wendy just 'humphed' as we entered the school. Already I can feel the stares from everyone else on my back. *sigh* This is gonna be a looooooong day…

Back to Levy and Lucy!

Lucy's POV

"Yay! We have Literature and History class together year!" I jumped for joy. Levy-chan grinned, also happy. Okay, now… time to tease her! "So Levy-chan, any progress on *cough cough* your relationship with a certain bad boy?" I asked mischeviously. She blushed, causing me to smirk even wider. Yep, aha! She has a crush on him. "Don't worry, you guys have math and gym class together. Fight, Levy-chan!" I said playfully. She blushed even more, if that was possible. "Ah! Speaking of the devil, here he comes!" I pointed a finger (no readers, not the *ahem* F one. Get what I mean?) at Gajeel, with a girl beside him.

Gajeel's POV

I frowned: Bunny Girl is pointing at me, meaning she and Shrimp were talking about me. Glancing at the chalkboard just ahead, I realize Shrimp has the same math and gym class as me. "Oi Shrimp, ya wanna do my math homework for me? I can help ya run faster with your short legs in return." I said with my infamous smirk. Shrimp's face suddenly exploded like a tomato, as she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which unfortunately happened to be a really heavy textbook, and whacked it on my head. Ouch! Meh, the reaction was well worth it. She looked so cute… Oh my f***ing god! WTF am I thinking?! I'm turning into another girly drama queen! That's it I gotta go to the brain doctor soon to have my brain checked. I glanced at Wendy next to me, and found her talking and laughing with Bunny Girl about girlshit a guy like me just can't understand.

Levy's POV

Really, I'm such a baka, especially since I have no chance with him. That girl Gajeel walked in with is Wendy Marvell, the most popular girl in the year before me this school, from her cute looks to her nice and shy personality. Of course it would make sense that they would have good chemistry with each other. It's just like the shoujo anime I watch, where the badass guy falls for the cute and sweet girl. Frowning I decided to ditch him and head to my first class, Art.

Back to Wendy and Lucy!

Wendy's POV

"So Lucy-san, what do you think of Gajeel-kun?" I ask sweetly, an innocent smile on my face. Giving me a look of confusion, she replied, "Gajeel is ok… wait why are you asking me this? Aren't you guys dating?" NANI?! Sweatdropping, I continued to ask, "Um. We're cousins…" Strangely, I hear her mumbling "Yes, now Levy-chan has a chance!" happily. Levy-chan? Oh right, the blue haired girl before who walked in with Lucy, a.k.a. my cousin's crush. Good, so the feeling's mutual. "Ne, how about we get them together? Gajeel and Levy." I suggest. She nodded furiously while smiling.

Team GaLe is officially created!


End file.
